Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illumination apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illumination apparatus including multiple light guide plates.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the light source of the illuminations are fluorescent lamp tubes, cold cathode fluorescence lamps (CCFLs), and light emitting diodes (LEDs). When the fluorescent lamp tubes or the cold cathode fluorescence lamps are used as the illumination light source, the application products possess the disadvantages of large weight, short lifetime, and low space utilization due to the limitation of the lifetime and the dimension of the light source itself. Besides, since there is trace mercury vapor or solid state mercury within the lamp tube, when the lamps are thrown away or repaired, it is necessary to recycle the lamp tubes to prevent the environment from being polluted.
Accordingly, in the public place, the light emitting diodes are gradually used as the light sources in illumination apparatus, the exhibition lamps or bill lamps. The methods for emitting light beams of illumination apparatuses may be generally mono-color illumination. However, design flexibility of mono-color illumination is limited and is not enough for the illumination apparatuses for both illumination and decoration purposes.